sungai
by zhaErza
Summary: Jika hatinya terluka, maka ia akan selalu menenggelamkan dirinya disungai. Itu adalah kebiasaannya. Namun, saat itu hatinya sudah tak tertahankan lagi dan sungai sedang setengah membeku. [Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI] RnR?


**Sungai**

 **Story** **© zhaErza**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Rate: M**

 **Prompt:** **#4**

 **Kategori: SasuSaku AU**

 **Savers Contest: Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

Saat hatinya terluka, maka ia akan menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai yang dingin. Mencoba untuk menghilangkan bebannya, berharap semua rasa sakitnya akan hilang bersama aliran sungai yang menyentuh pori-pori tubuhnya. Namun, saat itu ia merasa tidak sanggup lagi, dan sungai sedang setengah membeku. / [Banjir Tomatceri Contest VI] / SasuSaku, RnR?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Segala sesuatu mengalir. Segala sesuatu mengalami perubahan terus-menerus, dan selalu bergerak. Tidak ada yang menetap. Tidak dapat melangkah dua kali ke sungai yang sama, kalau aku melangkah ke dalam sungai untuk kedua kalinya, maka aku atau sungai sudah berubah._

(Heraclitus: 540-480 SM, Ephesus di Asia kecil)

Itu adalah sebuah kutipan dari seorang filosof kelahiran Ephesus, ia sedang membacanya dan memahami hal tersebut. Alisnya mengerut tajam, tatapan kelamnya terlihat masih fokus kepada benda yang berada di atas kedua telapak tangannya. Sejenak, dirinya yang sedang duduk di lantai dan menyandar pada sofa menghela napas, ia kelihatan berpikir tentang sesuatu yang cukup berkaitan dengan pekataan sang filosof dan kehidupannya.

"Semuanya selalu berubah, pasti. Namun, apa dia bisa?"

Uchiha Sasuke adalah nama pemberian kakeknya, ia memiliki wajah tampan dan tubuh yang proposional, karenanya pasti akan membuat banyak wanita menjerit. Namun, ia memiliki kebiasaan aneh semenjak kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Itu adalah hal yang cukup berbahaya, ia akan mendatangi sebuat sungai yang tak beriak, menandakan tempat itu cukup dalam, lalu akan menenggelamkan dirinya selama beberapa saat, walau yang ini hanya ia lakukan ketika dirinya tidak bisa menyelesaikan suatu masalah atau tidak percaya dengan sesuatu yang sudah terjadi di dalam hidupnya, ya contohnya saja seperti perceraian kedua orang tuanya.

Namun, bukan itu intinya. Yang lebih menghawatirkan menurut sahabat baiknya Naruto adalah kelakuannya ini semakin menjadi ketika ia dinikahkan dengan seseorang yang menjadi mantan sahabatnya yang tidak mencintainya. Alhasil, pernikahan mereka berjalan, tetapi selalu dikurung duka, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia melihat istrinya berselingkuh dan berulang kali meminta cerai kepada dirinya. Jika ini hanya tentang dirinya, mungkin walau ia akan terluka dan sangat berat hati, pasti ia akan melakukannya karena sepertinya ini adalah jalan yang terbaik bagi kehidupan mereka. Tetapi tidak, karena ini bukan hanya tetang dirinya, ada ibunya yang sakit dan mengharapkan ia bisa bahagia jika dinikahkan dengan mantan sahabat baiknya yang telah berubah dan mungkin tidak akan pernah kembali seperti sifatnya yang dulu lagi, ada juga sang istri (Manta Sahabat) yang kemungkinan akan semakin menjadi jika tidak ada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang jam segini, Sakura?"

Wanita itu tidak menyahuti pertanyaan suaminya, hanya melengos masuk dan menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur.

Laki-laki itu berdiri dan meletakkan bukunya di meja, ia menghampiri istrinya.

"Ibu tadi menanyakanmu, ia rindu padamu." Sasuke duduk di samping istrinya, ia hanya menatap wajah cantik itu.

"Sebaiknya kita besok menjenguk Bibi Mikoto."

"Ibu, Sakura. Kau harus memanggilnya 'ibu'." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, istrinya ini benar-benar keras hati dan kepala.

" _Ah_ , ya."

Selalu seperti ini, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Sakura karena kebiasaan buruknya berganti-ganti pacar—meski sudah menikah, ia hanya bisa pasrah dan menjadi lelaki lemah. Sama seperti dirinya, Sakura juga adalah korban perceraian, namun istrinya itu memiliki masalah yang lebih pelik terhadap kedua orang tuanya.

Tidak seperti ayah dan ibu Sasuke yang bercerai karena murni sudah tidak merasakan kecocokan dan tidak menikah lagi, orang tua Sakura bercerai karena ayah dan ibunya sama-sama berselingkuh dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di rumah kediaman Uchiha saat Sakura beranjak remaja, tidak ada yang mau menjaganya dan menganggapnya anak lagi.

Semenjak dengan mata kepalanya Sakura menyaksikan kedua orang tuanya membuangnya dan sibuk dengan kekasih mereka sendiri, maka Sasuke dan Naruto menemukan perbedaan besar pada diri sahabat mereka itu. Entah sejak kapan Sakura mulai berpacaran, pergi ke kelub malam, bahkan terkadang merokok dan mabuk-mabukan. Mereka tidak menyangka, anak manis dan polos seperti Sakura telah berubah menjadi gadis yang tidak mereka kenali.

Sasuke mengerti, Sakura sedang menghancurkan dirinya sendiri, sangat tertekan dengan perlakuan kedua orang tuanya, gadis itu bahkan pernah mencoba bunuh diri karena ingin membuktikan apakah kedua orang tuanya akan bersedih atau datang diacara pemakamannya nanti?

Seharusnya memang ia yang menjaga Sakura, karena itu ia mau saat dinikahkan dengan gadis yang usianya masih 17 tahun dan enam tahun lebih muda darinya, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah menganggap Sakura seperti adik, namun ia yakin perasaannya terhadap Sakura tidak sesederhana itu, karena entah sejak kapan ia sudah jatuh hati kepada gadis polos yang mulai melakukan pemberontakan.

" _Hiks ... hiks_."

Tatapannya yang tadinya tertutup, kini kembali terbuka. Ia mengusap-usap kepala Sakura untuk menenangkan istrinya yang menangis dalam tidurnya, selalu seperti ini jika Sakura sudah tertidur, pasti akan menangis dan mengigau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hiru pikuk itu tidak dipedulikan mereka, Sakura kini sedang memeluk dan duduk di pangkuan seorang lelaki, ia sedang asik berciuman. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ada yang masuk dengan suara hantaman pintu yang keras dan mengagetkan lelaki yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan kelub VVIP. Di tempat bercahaya redup, Sakura menyeringai entah karena apa.

"SIALAN! Kau memang berselingkuh ternyata, dasar kau bajingan!" laki-laki yang diperkirakan adalah suami dari seorang wanita hamil yang tengah marah-marah itu kini terlihat gelagapan, ia masih berkilah dan membujuk istrinya yang sekarang tengah memukuli dan mencakar wajahnya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya, memelototi Sakura. Dengan wajah murka, ia langsung menyiramkan _wine_ ke kepala Sakura, mendekatinya dan menjambak helai merah muda itu.

"Kau wanita jalang, perusak rumah tanggaku. Sialan!" saat wanita itu ingin menampar Sakura, lengannya dengan kuat ditahan oleh sang pemilik mata _emerald_.

"Bukan salahku, jika suamimu ini tergoda. _Heh_." Sakura menatap cemooh suami istri itu.

"KAU!" dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura mendorong tubuh wanita hamil yang masih mengamuk, wajah laki-laki yang tadinya kebingungan, sekarang panik bukan main saat istrinya terhuyung ke lantai, tetapi sebelum tubuh itu terjatuh, ada seorang lelaki yang menangkapnya dan membantu sang wanita hamil untuk kembali berdiri.

Sakura langsung mendecih.

Mata mereka saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat, raut lelaki itu dingin dan kemudian ia meminta maaf kepada wanita yang sekarang berada di pelukan suaminya.

"Kumohon maafkan dia, Nyonya." Sasuke berjalan, dan menghampiri Sakura, lalu langsung menarik kuat tangan wanita yang telah sah menjadi istrinya. Ia menggenggam telapak tangan yang lebih kecil dan membawa Sakura keluar dari kelub malam yang penuh dengan orang-orang tidak terkendali. Walau sang merah muda memberontak dan terus berteriak, tapi Sasuke tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia masih dengan kuat memegangi tangan wanitanya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kaukira apa yang telah kauperbuat, Sakura? Kau juga membahayakan kandungannya." Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan berbicara dengan lembut sebisanya kepada Sakura, ia masih mencoba menahan deru napasnya karena perasaan marah yang hadir.

Pandangan mata Sasuke lalu menatap Sakura dengan sedikit terhenyak, ia melihat istrinya itu duduk layaknya orang mati, tidak bergerak dan entah memandangi apa di depan sana. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat masih berantakan dan basah, wajah itu agak memerah di bagian pipi, juga terlihat bengkak karena bekas tamparan wanita hamil tadi. Dengan jarinya, Sasuke pun merapikan rambut Sakura seadannya dengan usapan-usapan di kepala.

"Hei!" Sasuke memanggil Sakura dengan suara yang lembut, tangannya bergerak mengusap wajah istrinya.

Mata Sakura berkedip, namun ia tidak mau menolehkan wajahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Sesekali, Sasuke melirik Sakura. Ketika sampai, istrinya itu pun tak bergerak sedikitpun dari kursi penumpang, dan akhirnya dirinyalah yang mengambil andil dan mengangkat tubuh itu hingga ke kamar, karena Sakura yang seperti membatu. Sasuke mengambil handuk dan air hangat, kemudian membersihkan wajah istrinya. Membuka pakaian Sakura dan menggantinya dengan baju tidur. Wanita itu masih terdiam seperti patung, sorot matanya menunjukkan kekosongan. Napas Sasuke ditahannya, dan ia kembali menatap miris istrinya. Ia selalu berpikir, cara apa yang harus digunakan lagi untuk menghentikan kelakuan Sakura.

Setelah menatap lamat istrinya, Sasuke berjongkok. Ia menyamakan tinggi wajahnya dengan Sakura, menyentuhkan dahi mereka dan menatap bola mata sehijau dedaunan itu.

"Sakura, sekali saja ... cobalah bahagiakan dirimu sendiri. Jangan seperti ini terus, ayo kita mulai hidup baru dan melupakan masa lalu." Sasuke membelai samping kepala Sakura hingga ke lehernya.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban sedikit pun, Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Ia lalu membaringkan istrinya dan menyelimutinya, ia juga tidur di samping tubuh mungil itu dan memeluknya erat, berharap dengan begitu Sakura akan memindahkan bebannya kepada dirinya.

Seperti biasa, keesokan harinya Sakura bangun dan menganggap tidak pernah terjadi masalah seperti kemarin malam. Wanita itu memang selalu bermuka datar dan tidak memedulikan siapa pun.

Gerik itu Sasuke perhatikan, tentu saja cukup sulit untuk mengatur seorang wanita yang memiliki kecenderungan mental disorder seperti Sakura, salah ucapan dan perbuatan, bisa-bisa sang musim semi ini melukai dirinya sendiri. Karena Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura tidak akan segan-segan melakukan kekerasan fisik terhadap tubuh mungilnya, walaupun Sakura telah lebih baik daripada dua tahun lalu saat kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya.

Sasuke meyusul Sakura yang duduk sendirian di bawah pohon, terlihat kalau istrinya itu sedang menatap entah apa di atas langit. Saat menyamankan posisinya untuk berada di dekat Sakura, ia melihat bahwa ada keterkejutan dari wanitanya, ternyata sedang melamun. Ia langsung menyelusupkan jari-jari tangannya, dan menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sakura.

Mata hitam Sasuke masih memerhatikan wajah Sakura, ia tersenyum tipis walau tak mendapatkan respons dari wanita di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa selalu memikirkannya sendirian, bersandarlah kepadaku. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik, Sakura." Suara Sasuke teramat lembut dan menggelitik Sakura karena dirinya kini telah ditarik mendekat kepada Sasuke, bersandar kepada lelaki di sampingnya.

"Aku tak suka mendengar detak jantungmu." Sakura berbicara lancar tanpa menatap Sasuke yang masih menyelisikkan tatapannya.

Tangan kuat itu membelai kepala merah muda, sementara satu lagi yang ia punya masih setia menggenggam jemari kecil itu. " _Hm_ , anggap saja seperti mendengar suara jangkrik di malam hari." Sasuke terdiam, ia lalu teringat sesuatu, "Omong-omong, apakah tidak ada yang ingin mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' kepadaku?"

Mata Sakura yang tadinya terpejam, kini terbuka. Ia baru ingat kalau hari ini Sasuke seharusnya merayakan hari jadinya yang 23 tahun. Tapi, kenapa ia harus peduli? Tahun-tahun sebelumnya ia juga tak mau peduli, walau dulu ia selalu merayakannya dan menjadi yang pertama untuk mengucapkannya, namun keadaannya kini telah berubah.

Sakura yang awalnya mencoba tidak mengacuhkan, sekarang malah membeliakkan matanya ketika merasakan pergerakan Sasuke, lelaki itu sekarang memindahkan tubuhnya yang tadinya duduk di sebelah menjadi di pangkuan sang suami. Sakura mencoba berontak, ia tidak terlalu nyaman dengan keintiman ini, namun Sasuke dengan sabar menenangkan dirinya.

"Hei hei, tenanglah. Sandarkan kepalamu seperti tadi, aku ingin kau lebih nyaman—"

"Ini membuatku tak nyaman, Bodoh!"

Sasuke tertawa kecil, "Itu karena kau tidak mau menikmati kenyamanan yang kuberikan ini, sekarang tarik napasmu dan sandarkan dirimu." Sasuke kembali mengusap-usap kepala Sakura, punggunya pun tak luput.

Seperti himbawan suaminya, Sakura akhirnya menarik napas dan mencoba menikmati. Dalam kondosi seperti ini, detak jantung mereka bersautan dan dapat didengar di telinga masing-masing.

"Sakura, karena aku tak mendapatkan selamat di hari jadiku. Aku ingin hadiah darimu." Sasuke menghentikan belaiannya kepada punggung Sakura, wanita itu mendengarkan, tapi tak bergerak sedikitpun. Tangan Sasuke yang awalnya terdiam, kini kembali melakukan kegiatannya seperti tadi, "Yang aku inginkah di hari spesial bagiku ini, semoga istriku bisa meraih kebahagiannya. Semoga Uchiha Sakura selalu bahagia. Aku ingin kau bahagia."

Dalam pelukan Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja Sakura tertawa kencang, istri dari Sasuke yang usianya masih 17 tahun itu, kini menatap mata sang suami dan menampilkan raut datar.

"Tidak ada yang namanya kebahagiaan di dunia busuk ini. Mengerti!" raut marah menghiasi wajah Sakura saat perkataan terakhirnya terdengar.

"Kita akan mendapatkannya, kita akan berusaha, Sakura."

Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Sakura menjadi tak suka. "Kalau kubilang tidak, ya tidak! Bahagia itu hanya racun, parasit. Percuma saja, kalau akhirnya akan dibuang dan disakiti! Sekarang lepaskan aku, aku muak melihat wajah bodohmu!" Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura semakin erat, "AKU BENCI! AKU BENCI! Lepas, Bodoh! Kau tak tahu kan? Mereka dulu memberiku yang namanya cinta dan bahagia, lalu mereka mencampakkanku. Lebih baik mereka membunuhku saja, aku tak ada harganya, kan?"

Napas Sakura terngeh-engah setelah mengatakan segala sakit yang ada di hatinya, matanya nanar dan bergetar ketika melihat Sasuke yang wajahnya sangat khawatir akan kondisinya, apalagi ada sentuhan tangan lelaki itu di wajahnya. Mengusap-usapnya dan mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan dan ketenangan. Sasuke tidak mengatakan apa pun, tapi menerima pemberontakan Sakura kembali, ia membawa kepala merah muda itu untuk bersandar kepada dirinya.

Lengan yang meremas pundak dan belakang leher Sasuke semakin kuat Sakura cengkramkan, dan memuat kulit itu terkelupas karena ditanami kuku-kuku yang panjang. Tentu saja Sasuke merasakan perih, namun sekarang yang ada di pikirannya hanya Sakura.

"Aku ingin menenggelamkan diri," perkataan ambigu Sasuke di sela-sela tarikan napas lelah Sakura yang tidak bisa keluar dari kedua tangan yang membelenggunya.

Tanpa persetujuan istrinya, ia pun mengangkat Sakura, mereka menuju mobil dan dirinya langsung mendudukkann wanita itu di jok penumpang.

Tentu saja ia sudah ingin memaki laki-laki yang sedang memesangkan sabuk pengaman padanya, namun ia langsung melupakan niatnya saat melihat adanya bercak darah di kuku-kukunya yang panjang dan terawat. Matanya yang _emerald_ pun menatap belakang leher Sasuke, lelaki itu sedang menyetir dan entah mau membawanya ke mana.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah hampir setengah jam mengemudi, akhirnya mereka pun sampai di tempat yang sunyi, berada di pinggir kota dan harus berjalan kaki ketika menuju sebuah sungai yang sepertinya airnya dalam karena sama sekali tidak beriak. Sasuke menggenggam jemari Sakura, membawanya mendekati bibir sungai dan berjalan berdampingan menuruni pematang yang agak bersemak. Tempat ini memang sepertinya tak pernah didatangi orang lain selain Sasuke, ada sedikit kekhawatiran jika tiba-tiba saja ada ular yang melintas di depan kaki Sakura.

Ketika hampir mencapai bibir sungai, tempat sudah terlihat lebih baik, tidak ada semakan dan hanya ada beberapa bebatuan yang menandakan kalau pinggir sungai ini dangkal, aliran airnya tidak deras, namun sungai ini cukup lebar. Sasuke dan Sakura pun hanya berdiam diri, dan memerhatikan kumpulan air yang terlihat menenangkan itu.

"Siap?" Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura. Sementara wanita di sampingnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alis karena merasa tak paham.

Ketika Sakura mengingat perkataan suaminya tadi saat mereka duduk di bawah pohon, ia pun seperti terkejut, "Jangan bercanda, aku tak mau berbasah dan ini dingin."

"Tenang saja, aku membawa baju ganti kita karena sudah merencanakan hal ini dari jauh hari. Anggap saja ini semacam terapi. Ini menyenangkan."

"Kalau kaulupa, aku tak bisa berenang. Dan aku tak mau berbasah, paham!"

Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil, "Aku akan membantumu, tenanglah dan ini akan menjadi luar biasa."

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sakura pun membuka sepatunya dan jaket _hoodie_ yang tengah dipakainya, Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka lalu melangkah menuju aliran air yang dangkal, dan perlahan menuju ke tengah, seperti yang dijelaskan Sasuke, sungai ini memang tidak memiliki aliran yang deras, dan hal itu tidak terlalu membuatnya kesusahan, walau sekarang tinggi air sudah lebih sampai di pingganya.

Ia agak takut, namun Sasuke selalu menatap dengan pandangan akan melindunginya. Entah kenapa ia menjadi merasa bahagia di dalam lubuk hatinya, walau ia sama sekali tidak mau mengungkapkannya, ia merasa dilindungin dan dicintai, hal yang sudah lama hilang dan tidak dipedulikannya semenjak kedua orang tuanya membuangnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang pegang pundak dan leherku, Sakura. Sudah semakin dalam." Sasuke terdiam, kemudian melihat raut cemas Sakura, " _Nah_ , sekarang kita sudah sampai di tengah. Kau bisa merasakannya, Sakura? Kakimu tak menyentuh pijakan apa pun kan?"

Sasuke jelas benar, ia sedang tidak berinjak dengan apa pun, kakinya kaku karena rasa takut, ia tidak menyangka hal itu menghinggapi hatinya kini, padahal dulu ketika ia mau melompat dari atap rumah sakit saja dan berdiri di tiang penjangga, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan ketakutan. Atau saat ia sedang mengiris pergelangan tangannya sehingga seketika tubuhnya dibanjiri darah, ia juga sama sekali tidak takut. Namun, sekarang berbeda, ia merasa agak bergetar selain karena dinginnya air. Apa ia sudah mulai sembuh dari gangguan yang dideritanya, dari kecenderungan mental disorder?

Lamunan Sakura segera terpecahkan ketika Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka, "Coba pejamkan matamu, dan rasakan aliran air yang mengalir dan menyentuh setiap pori-pori tubuhmu. Rasakanlah, bayangkan dari setiap air yang mengalir, mereka juga membawa kesedihan dan rasa sakit di hati, rasakan mereka yang sekarang telah membawa beban itu menjauh dari dirimu."

Sakura menutup matanya dan mendengarkan perkataan Sasuke, ia melakukan apa yang pria itu ucapkan, merasakan kalau air yang dingin itu telah membawa pergi segala deritanya. Wajahnya pun mulai tenang, ia menghirup napas dan kemudian mengeluarkannya secara teratur seperti yang dihimbaukan Sasuke.

"Aku akan menenggelamkan diri kita," bisik lelaki yang berada di depannya dan telah merengkuhnya.

Seperti yang dikatakan Sasuke, mereka pun menenggelamkan diri untuk beberapa saat, dan Sakura merasakan keluarbiasaan yang diceritakan Sasuke, air dingin ini dan Sasuke yang di sisinya membuat ia menjadi kehilangan beban. Inikah kebahagiaan? Hatinya merasa menghangat, apalagi saat membuka mata dan menyaksikan Sasuke yang menatap dirinya dalam dengan permata oniks yang indah itu, ia teteguh. Beginikah Sasuke selalu memandangnya selama ini?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah mengganti pakaian basah mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura pun memutuskan untuk berlama-lama di daerah ini, mereka bersandar di pintu mobil, memandang sungai yang kini airnya sewarna dengan senja. Cuaca yang dingin tidak membuat mereka mengeluh, Sakura malah merasakan hatinya damai, apalagi dengan Sasuke yang selalu memeluknya dari samping, lelaki itu selalu menjaganya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" setelah sekian lama, akhirnya pertanyaan itu muncul dari bibir Sasuke.

Hanya anggukan yang menjadi jawabannya.

"Mau menceritakannya?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil, ini adalah cara yang selalu disarankan dokternya Sakura, ia harus menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk istrinya. Selama ini cara yang mereka gunakan cukup efektif, Sakura mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi dan yang terpenting gadis itu tidak menyakiti dirinya, walau dokternya Sakura sempat menolak masalah pernikah mereka, karena itu bukanlah penanganan yang tepat untuk pasien seperti Sakura, namun dengan berbagai alasan akhirnya keluarga Sasuke mendapatkan persetujuan dari Dokter Tsunade. Apalagi sekarang Sakura sudah terlihat lebih normal dengan tidak berbicar sendiri seperti setahun yang lalu.

Melihat senyum Sasuke, entah karena perasaannya yang sedang aneh menurutnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasa malu. Wajahnya memanas, dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"A-aku tak tau, " Sakura mengutuk dirinya yang terbata, "tapi, aku merasa lega. Ada yang terangkat sepertinya dan benar, seperti terbawa arus sungai." Sakura menyentuhkan tangannya ke tengah dadanya, ia tidak merasa gelisah lagi. Ia merasa _plong_ , apalagi saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum ramah dengan mata yang semakin menyipit, membuatnya tiba-tiba gemetar—mungkin karena cuaca yang dingin?

"Syukurlah, aku yakin kau akan segera sembuh. Kita akan berusaha bersama, dan kami akan selalu ada di sisimu."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya ia menatap tangannya yang sekarang berkaitan memainkan kuku-kukunya, "Sasuke ... _kun_ , selamat ulang tahun," bisiknya pelan.

Sakura kebingungan, ia tiba-tiba saja merasakan kerinduan yang mendesak di hatinya. Ia tidak mengerti, namun pandangan matanya terasa mengabur. Dan ia menangis sejadinya ketika merasakan sang suami telah membawanya kepada perlindungan teraman yang bernama rengkuhan.

Ia memeluk kuat Sakura, mencoba menjadikan diri sebagai tameng, membelai punggung Sakura dan membiarkan istrinya ini menangis kuat, bagaimana pun Sasuke mengerti. Sakura masih labil, usianya juga masih sangat muda dan seharunya dia masih berada di sisi kedua orang tuanya untuk disayangi dan dicintai, namun nasib tidak bisa diprediksi. Orang tua Sakura membuangnya ketika bercerai dan membawa kekasih masing-masing, saat itu ia tahu hati Sakura hancur.

"Sudah lebih baik?"

Wanita berambut merah muda itu mengangguk, "Aku tak suka mendengar detak jantungmu." Masih ada isakan yang mengiringi keluhan Sakura. "Aku takut, tiba-tiba berhenti."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau mengkhawatirkanku? _Oh_ , manisnya."

"Tidak! Lepaskan aku, Bodoh!" mendengar itu, Sasuke tertawa kuat dan mengacak rambut Sakura, semetara sang istri masih mengeluh.

"Sakura," Panggilan itu sangat terdengar serius, "berjanjilah untuk tidak menyakiti diri lagi? Aku ingin kau bahagia bersama kami." Mata Sakura memancarkan nanar haru, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, aku berjanji, Sasuke- _kun_." _Ah_ , panggilan itu, sudah lama sekali rasanya. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja melihat harapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak terasa, musim dingin akhirnya tiba, suhu sudah semakin menurun membuat beberapa orang harus mengenakan pakaian yang tebal agar bisa menghangatkan diri. Sementara itu, orang-orang yang berada di rumah pun lebih senang bergelung bersama selimut, seperti Sasuke dan Sakura yang memutuskan untuk tetap berada di atas kasur meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Hei, seharusnya kita bagun, kan? Matahari sudah cukup tinggi."

Sakura hanya mengeluh karena mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia tetap menyamankan diri memeluk tubuh tak berpakai suaminya.

"Jangan menggodaku lagi, Sakura, _ck_!"

"Aku tak menggoda, biar begini dulu." Menghela napas, Sasuke pun membiarkan istrinya sekali lagi bermanja dengannya. Ia hanya membelai kepala merah muda itu dan sesekali memberikan kecupan di dahi lebarnya.

"Kita ada janji dengan Naruto, kan?"

Mata Sakura terbelalak, ia melupakan hal itu dan segera bangkit duduk menghadap suaminya, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau keadaannya sama seperti Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi geraman kesal itu datang, ketika ia sadar kalau istrinya tengah menggodanya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Mereka sarapan bersama, jam sepuluh nanti pasangan itu akan bertemu di _cafe_ biasa tempat mereka nongkrong, akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka bisa berkumpul kembali, dan kali ini Naruto juga akan mengenalkan kekasihnya yang bernama Hinata.

Menunggu itu adalah pekerjaan paling membosankan, dan Sasuke sudah berwajah kusut. "Sudahlah, jarak rumah mereka kan jauh."

"Aku yakin si Bodoh itu melupakan jam pertemuannya, ini sudah hampir setengah jam. _Ck_ , aku ingin ke toilet saja. Bisa-bisa aku menonjoknya."

Sakura tertawa maklum, Sasuke memang kadang-kadang bisa sangat mengerikan. _Yah_ , akhirnya ia menunggu sendirian. Pandangannya selalu saja beralih kepada jendela, melihat apakah sahabatnya sudah menampakkan rambut jabrik kuningnya atau tidak. Ia melakukan hal yang sama berulang-ulang, sebelum setelahnya mata _emerald_ itu tebelalak, sosok itu adalah yang sangat dikenalinya. Tanpa sadar, dengan wajah yang masih tidak bisa dideskripsikan, Sakura bergerak melangkah ke luar _cafe_. Ia tidak tahu, namun setelahnya ia sadar sudah mengejar-ngejar seseorang yang berjalan di ujung sana layaknya orang gila. Sakura menghampiri dan berdiri di depannya, hingga membuat orang yang dikenalinya itu terkejut.

" _Oh_ , kau." Hanya itu tanggapannya, Sakura merasa bodoh, memang apa yang dia harapkan.

"Ma—" Sakura menghentikan bisikannya. Ia menatap wanita berusia dua puluh tahun lebih tua darinya, yang memiliki iris sama sepertinya.

Perasaan itu kembali datang, ia merasa rindu. Sebenci apapun ia terhadap kedua orang tuanya, ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dari ikatan batin yang sudah terbentuk selama belasan tahun ini. Matanya memanas, perasaan itu membuncah lengkap dengan tangan Sakura yang gemetaran karena tak kuasa ingin melimpahkan perasaannya kepada wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

"Apa maumu? Aku sedang sibuk, ayo Sayang."

Sakura tersentak ketika melihat ibunya sudah nyaris pergi, ia bergerak kembali dan menghentikan langkah kedua orang itu.

"Tunggu, a-aku ingin bicara dengan, Ma ... ma," cicitnya kecil diakhir kalimat. Sakura terlihat seperti anak yang sangat menyedihkan, mengemis perhatian orang tuanya. Takut-takut ia menatap ibunya, tangannya sudah bergerak saling meremas satu sama lain, kebiasaan negatifnya muncul lagi, ia mengigit-gigit pipi dalamnya hingga bisa merasakan karat darah. Jari-jarinya yang memiliki kuku panjang indah pun kini meremas pergelangan tangannya hingga ia merasa perih, namun itu semua adalah pengalih dari rasa panik dan khawatir berlebihan karena takut tidak dipedulikan, walau ia sangat sadar dengan keterbuangan dirinya.

" _Ck_ , aku tak ada waktu, lagipula kami sudah memberimu uang. Aku muak melihat wajahmu yang mirip dia itu."

"Tunggu," Sakura menahan lengan ibunya, "tapikan, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu, Mama tidak r-rindu Saki?"

Entah kenapa, hal ini membuat emosi ibunya naik, ia menghentak tangan Sakura dan memandang benci anaknya itu, "Kautahu, menikahinya adalah sebuah kesalahan untukku, aku jatuh miskin karena dia, dan melahirkanmu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Seharusnya aku menggugurkanmu dulu." Setalah mengatakan itu, ibu Sakura lantas pergi, meninggalkan Sakura yang terdiam beku.

Ia tahu, kalau dirinya adalah anak hasil pemerkosaan, ia tahu sejak dulu hubugan keluarganya tidak baik dan selalu dikelilingi pertengkaran, tapi ia selalu tersenyum ketika ibunya merawatnya saat sakit, ia tahu kalau masih ada sebutir kasih sayang dan cinta, ia juga sangat bahagia ketika ayahnya memberikan hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya, ia bahagia karena dulu masih ada cinta dalam hatinya karena orang tuanya. Namun, perlahan-hal itu sirna, ia yang beranjak dewasa perlahan mengerti, kalau itu semua hanya kepura-puraan, karena mereka diawasi sang nenek yang sangat menyayanginya, tapi kerika neneknya telah tiada, perlahan hal itu semakin terlihat nyata, ia tidak diinginkah bahkah oleh ibunya yang telah melahirkannya.

Mata Sakura basah, ia seperti kelihangan jiwa dan berjalan tanpa arah.

 _Aku tak pernah diinginkan, ya._

Sakura tersenyum, senyum yang sangat menyakitkan. Dan lamunannya tersentak ketika ia mendengar seuara dua orang yang paling dikenalinya sedang meneriaki namanya.

" **SAKURA!"**

Tubuhnya terdorong kuat. Ia merasakan bahwa dirinya terpental dan mendarat diaspal yang keras, matanya menghitam beberapa saat, namun setelah pening yang menghampirinya perlahan menghilang, ia pun membuka matanya dan menatap seseorang yang amat dikenalinya menatapnya dengan raut wajah yang sangat khawatir, Sakura merasakan sesuatu menetesi wajahnya dan itu adalah darah dari seseorang yang masih memanggil-manggil namanya.

"Sakura! Kau tak apa?" mata Sakura berkedip beberapa kali.

"Naruto kah?" bisikan itu terdengar.

"Kau berdarah, Naruto- _kun_."

"Sakura! Kau ... apa yang terjadi?" suara yang lebih familier masuk ke telinganya, dan itu adalah suara Sasuke yang baru datang dengan berlari sekuat tenaga setelah melihat kejadian tadi, Sakura yang hampir ditabrak mobil dan untungnya diselamatkan Naruto.

Sasuke langsung mengambil alih, ia memeluk Sakura dan menciumi pelipisnya. "Syukurlah, syukurlah!"

"Dahimu, Naruto- _kun_." Hinata langsung menahan darah di dahi kekasihnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Sebaiknya kita ke rumah sakit." Sasuke menatap kedua pasangan kekasih yang berada di belakangnya dan mengangkat Sakura yang masih menatap wajah Sasuke dengan tatapan kosong.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, mereka pun sampai di kediaman Sasuke dan Sakura, mereka memutuskan langsung pulang saja sesudah dari rumah sakit. Melihat keadaan Sakura dan Naruto yang juga terluka walau tidak parah, tapi yang lebih mengkhawatirkan adalah kondisi nyonya Uchiha yang sekarang tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun atau berekspresi. Wanita itu sekarang tertidur, dan meninggalkan tiga orang yang wajahnya terlihat cemas, bahkan dua orang laki-laki itu terlewat tak lega.

"Sasuke, minumlah tehmu dulu, kita harus mendinginkan kepala."

Tidak ingin menambah rumit masalah, ia pun segera menenggak teh itu hingga kandas. Matanya kemudian terpejam dan hela napas itu ia keluarkan dengan cukup kuat.

"Apa yang terjadi? Seharusnya ia berada di _cafe_ saat aku ke toilet." Alis matanya mengerut, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bertanya.

Beberapa saat Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya ada gelengan kepala.

"Aku pun begitu, yang kutahu Sakura berjalan seperti orang linglung dan hampir ditabrak, aku spontanitas menyelamatkannya."

Hinata hanya terdiam, ia juga berpikiran sama seperti kekasihnya, yang diingatnya adalah tiba-tiba saja Naruto berlari dan menyelamatkan Sakura yang sudah ia kenali sebagai sahabat Naruto.

Mereka becakap-cakap kembali, memikirkan kemungkinan apa yang terjadi pada diri Sakura saat di luar sana, namun suara mereka berhenti ketika mendengar bunyi pecahan gelas yang cukup terdengar sampai ke tempat mereka duduk.

Sasuke langsung berdiri, begitu pula dengan sepasang kekasih. Mereka dengan cepat langsung membuka pintu kamar Sakura, ketiga pasang mata itu terbelalak dan Sasuke meneriaki nama Sakura.

"Sial, ini banyak sekali. Naruto, kita ke rumah sakit lagi." Sasuke panik, ia melihat darah berceceran dari pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"AHAHAHA ... kau kelihatan bodoh." Sakura tertawa kuat, seperti tidak merasakan sakit karena luka di tangannya, ia melihat istrinya menatapnya dengan wajah pucat itu, mata hitamnya menatap nanar dan berkaca-kaca karena tidak bisa menenagkan Sakura yang sekarang berontak.

Jantung Sasuke berpacu kuat, tangannya gemetar karena melihat darah Sakura semakin banyak tumpah, gadis itu sudah tak sadarkan diri dan ia semakin ketakutan karena kenyataan ini.

"Tidak, Sakura. Naruto, kumohon cepatlah." Sasuke terus memeluk kuat tubuh Sakura yang perlahan memucat.

Kepanikan semakin jelas terlihat, setelah menyerahkan Sakura kepada pihak dokter pun sama saja, Sasuke berjalan mondar-mandir dengan tubuh masih gemetaran.

 _Kau sudah berjanji, Sakura. Kita akan bahagia, kumohon bertahanlah._

Suhu yang menurun drastis di luar sana, nyatanya tidak bisa membuat Sasuke berpikir dengan kepala dingin, keringat tidak henti-hentinya mengalir dari wajahnya.

Perasaan takut itu kembali datang, tubuhnya semakin gemetar saat pintu telah terbuka, dokter pun akhirnya berbicara. Walau ketakutan itu masih ada, Sasuke bisa bernapas lega karena Sakura sudah tidak apa-apa. Beberapa hari lagi kemungkinan sudah bisa pulih, ucap sang dokter. Namun, ketika gadis itu sadar, Sasuke disambut dengan teriakan mengerikan, Sakura mengamuk dan hampir mencabut jarum infus yang tertanan di tubuhnya, gadis itu menangis dan memaki Sasuke, hingga akhirnya terpaksa harus ditenangkan menggunakan obat bius.

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit pun kehidupan rumah tangga Sasuke dan Sakura semakin pelik saja, Sakura kerap kali mencoba untuk menyakiti dirinya kembali, hingga rasanya ia tidak memiliki harapan untuk meraih kebahagiaannya dengan Sakura.

"Sakura, buka pintunya, Nak." Mikoto yang sudah lumayan pulih dari sakitnya pun datang ke kediaman Sasuke, ia mencoba mengetuk pintu yang dikunci Sakura dari dalam, namun hanya teriakan membentak saja yang menjadi jawabannya.

"PERGI! AKU MUAK, PERGI!"

"Sakura, ini ada Ibu. Bu—" Sasuke masih mencoba bersabar, wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat kalut dan lelah.

"IBUKU SUDAH MATI! IBU ITU BAJIAN! BERENGSEK!"

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi, akhirnya Naruto memiliki ide agar mereka masuk dari jendela, dan mereka pun melakukannya. Beberapa saat, dari jendela kamar sebelah mereka memanjat dan membuka dengan susah payah tanpa harus terpeleset yang bisa saja terjadi, Sakura tidak mengetahuinya, karena wanita itu sedang sibuk berteriak dan menjambaki rambutnya, terlihat dia sedang terduduk di lantai dan menjatuhkan wajahnya pada lutunya.

Sasuke menatap miris, dan kemudian berjalan mendekati hingga akhirnya Sakura sadar kalau ada orang yang mendekat, wanita itu terperanjat dan akhirnya menjauhkan diri tapi tangannya sudah berada di genggaman Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

Sementara Sasuke sedang menenangkan Sakura walau mendapatkan pukulan, Naruto pun membuka pintu, di luar ada Mikoto dan Dokter Tsunade.

"Sakura, Nak. Ya Tuhan." Mata Mikoto berkaca-kaca ketika melihat keadaan memprihatinkan dari putrinya, ia pun mendekati Sakura yang masih mencoba memberontak dari pelukan Sasuke, lalu mengambil alih tubuh yang hatinya sedang terluka itu.

"Nak, kemarilah. Kau masih memiliki kami. Hiks. Ini Ibu, Nak." Sakura terperanjat ketika mendengar Mikoto terisak kuat, tubuh wanita paruh baya itu bahkan gemetaran. Mereka memang sudah tahu penyebab keterpurukan Sakura kembali karena bertemunya dia dengan ibu kandungnya, tentu saja setelahnya Sakura benar-benar terguncang, karena Sasuke juga tahu kalau Sakura masih sangat mengharapkan kehadiran kedua orang tuanya dan benar-benar merindukan mereka.

Sakura mulai tenang, dan Sasuke kembali memeluk istrinya dari belakang.

Ia bisa mencium wangi Mikoto dan kehangatan pelukannya, juga suaminya yang merengkuhnya di belakang. Namun, ada yang aneh, ia merasah tengkuknya basah dan isakan itu bukanlah berasal dari dirinya. Tubuh Sakura gemetaran, karena ia bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara tangisan Sasuke yang menjatuhkan wajahnya di tengkuknya. Demi Tuhan, laki-laki itu menangis tertahan sekarang.

"K-kau— _ck_ ," Sasuke tercekat, ia menggigit bibirnya, wajahnya masih jatuh ke tengkuk Sakura, tubuh Sasuke gemetaran dan ia memeluk perut Sakura kuat dari belakang, takut kehilangannya, "Jangan menyiksa diri lagi, Sakurah ... aku tak kuat, _hiks_. Tak kuat, Sa-sakura." Suara Sasuke tersendat-sendat, ia tidak bisa menahan perasaan ini lagi, perasaan takut kehilangan. Sudah cukup ia kehilangan keutuhan keluarganya, ia tidak ingin Sakura terluka, tidak ingin gadis itu tersiksa dengan kondisi keluarganya yang hancur.

Mikoto yang sudah dari tadi melepas pelukannya terhadap Sakura, kini dengan mata kepalanya ia menyaksikan anak bungsungnya itu menangis hebat sambil memeluk istrinya, Sakura pun kelihatan tak kuasa untuk menyembunyikan tangisannya, karena sekarang bisa ia lihat Sakura yang kembali mengisak dan meremas tangan Sasuke yang memeluk tubuh itu.

Ia yakin, Sakura sangat yakin belum pernah melihat Sasuke menangis, namun sekarang laki-laki itu menagis di tengkuknya dan di hadapan beberapa orang, seperti sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan semuanya. Apakah ia bodoh? Ia tidak mengerti, tapi sekarang ia tidak bisa berhenti gemetaran, dan kemudian membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup, Sakura. Aku mohon, aku tak kuat lagi." Terlepas setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sasuke melepaskan rengkuhannya dan menatap bola mata _emerald_ Sakura, ia sudah menghapus air matanya dan menatap dalam giok yang masih bertabur air mata.

Tubuh Sasuke masih tak tenang, ia tidak bisa menahan ini lagi. Ia pun melepas tangannya dari kedua pundak Sakura dan berjalan menjauhi wanita itu, keluar dari kamar dan menuju mobilnya, membuat semua kebingugan, dan saat itu Naruto terbelalak. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin Sasuke ingin menuju tempat itu. Lelaki pirang itu tidak bisa menghentikan Sasuke karena sekarang mobilnya telah melaju cepat ke suatu arah. Ia pun kembali lagi ke arah kamar, dan melihat Sakura yang masih kebingungan.

"Ini gawat! Sasuke ingin menenggelamkan dirinya, ini sangat berbahaya, cuaca membeku."

"Menenggelamkan diri?" Mikoto yang pertama kali menjawab, ia pun kebingungan seperti kebanyakan orang.

"Sasuke punya kebiasaan aneh, saat ada satu masalah pelik dia akan begitu. Menenggelamkan dirinya, ini bahaya jika sekarang." Naruto menarik tangan Sakura, "Kita harus menghentikannya!" _aquamarien_ itu menatap Sakura dengan kekhawatiran yang sama seperti yang dirasakan Sakura sekarang.

"Pergilah, Nak. Hentikan dia. Hentikan suamimu, Sakura."

Mereka menuju ke sana, sungai yang selalu digunakan Sasuke untuk menenggelamkan dirinya, perjalanannya cukup memakan waktu di jalan yang licin karena suhu udara, dan Sasuke pun merasakan demikian.

 _Aku harus melakukan ini, Sakura. Demi kita, rumah tangga kita, dan untuk melihat sejauh mana kau menginginkan keutuhan keluarga kecil kita ini._

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya, ia tahu hatinya sudah tak tertahankan lagi, dan sekarang sungai sedang membeku, namun ia juga tidak cukup gila dan bodoh untuk menenggelamkan diri ke sungai yang nyaris membeku itu, ia hanya berdiri di bibir sungai dan menatap pantulan cahaya senja dari sana, suhu mulai semakin menurun bersama sang surya yang tenggelam di ufuk barat. Matanya terpejam, ia menghisap udara dingin, dan ketika oniks itu terbuka, ia dapat menikmati pemandangan yang begitu menakjubkan, wajah Sakura pun terbayang-banyak dalam khayalnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia merasa sangat kurang ajar karena telah membuat heboh seluruh rumah. Ibunya bagaimana? Semoga baik-baik saja.

Sasuke mendengar bunyi mobil yang berdecit kasar, dan ia memulai membuka jaketnya. Angin dingin langsung menyambarnya. Ia sudah bertelanjang dada, sampai telinganya menyambar suara melengking kuat dan tubrukan di punggung kokohnya.

"TIDAAKKK!" Sakura berlari sekuat tenaga dan memeluk erat punggung Sasuke, ia kembali mengisak dan berbicara segala yang ada di otaknya, "Kumohon ... jangan lakukan, aku tak mau. Sasuke- _kun_ , aku menginginkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, kumohon _hiks_. Le-lebih baik menenggelamkan diri di bak mandi, airnya akan kubuat hangat dan jangan di sini, Sasuke- _kun_. kumohonnn. _Hiks_." Sasuke tersenyum, ia bisa merasakan kalau Sakura semakin erat memeluknya, dan akhirnya pengakuan yang ditunggu-tunggunya muncul.

Ia ingin membalas pelukan Sakura dan mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan kurus yang memeluk perutnya kuat, namun gadis itu malah semakin menjerit karena merasakan Sasuke seperti memberontaknya.

"NARUTO! Jangan biarkan Sasuke melompat! JANGAN!" lengkingan suara itu menulikan telinga Sasuke, dan ia juga bisa melihat Naruto panik dan mendekatinya, mencoba menghentikannya.

"Aku tak akan melompat, itu terlalu gila. Dan aku belum cukup gila." Katanya dengan senyuman menatap hangat _emerald_ Sakura. Ia juga dengan amat perlahan melepaskan pelukan erat Sakura, "Percayalah, Sakura." Senyuman hangat itu kembali diperlihatkannya, tubuhnya juga menggigil sekarang.

Setelah mempercayai Sasuke, Sakura pun melepaskannya perlahan, dan Sasuke langsung memeluknya erat, lelaki itu juga menghujani ciuman di wajah Sakura hingga membuat air mata itu kembali tumpah di wajah merah Sakura. Beberapa kali mereka berciuman dan membuat Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya, membiarkan kedua pasangan suami istri itu membagi cintanya.

"Hei, ini dingin." Sakura berbisik, dan ia memberikan jeket Sasuke dan baju suaminya yang berserakan di sana.

Laki-laki itu langsung menyambar bajunya dan memakainya.

"Aku masih ingin di sini bersama Sakura, Naruto. Tolong selesaikan kekacauan di rumahku." Ia tersenyum dan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama.

Sekarang, hanya tinggal mereka berdua, Sasuke menarik kembali Sakura dan memeluknya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam aroma Sakura.

"Kautahu, kau sudah berjanji, Sakura. Dan aku merasa hancur karena kau tersakiti." Ia terdiam sejenak, dan menempelkan bibirnya di dahi Sakura, "Aku tahu ini sulit, tapi bisakah kau mempercayaiku, kalau kita akan menjemput kebahagiaan?" Sasuke menatap sungai yang nyaris beku itu, di sana mereka berbicara dari hati ke hati.

"Aku tak tahu, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku nyaris gila ketika melihat mereka, orang tuaku." tubuh Sakura gemetar kembali dan Sasuke menenangkannya

"Itu karena kau belum mengikhlaskannya, di sini." Sasuke menyentuh hati Sakura, benar-benar menyentuh relung hati itu dengan tangannya. "Simpan kenangan indahmu, cinta kedua orang tuamu dan kebahagian keluargamu, namun jangan membenci mereka karena tindakan _ohh_ ... aku tak bisa mengatakannya. Jangan membenci mereka, Sakura. Kau akan tersiksa, jangan memaksa hatimu mengikuti egomu untuk membenci mereka, karena kau adalah Sakura yang baik hati, kau terlampau menyayangi mereka, maka coba pandang mereka dari sisi yang lain, terlepas dengan kesalahan yang mereka buat. Mungkin, masih ada setitik cinta untukmu, dan hargailah itu." Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura.

"Ini menyakitkan, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku telah dibuang sejak lama, tidak diinginkan."

Sasuke menyambar tubuh Sakura, memeluknya erat. "Aku tahu, itu sebabnya aku akan selalu bersamamu, mencintaimu dan menyembuhkan lukamu."

Matanya terangkat, ia juga mengingat Sasuke punya kebiasaan buruk untuk menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai, dan ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi terus kalau Sasuke sedang ada masalah pelik.

"Kau juga, jangan melakukan hal ini lagi, jangan coba-coba lagi."

"Mau membayarnya dengan senyumanmu? Kebahagianmu?" Sasuke dan Sakura tersenyum, dan Sasuke terkekeh kecil, "Mulai dari sekarang aku akan menenggelamkan diri di bak mandi, tapi kau harus menggosok punggungku." Sasuke tersenyum lagi, matanya hingga menyipit.

Tahu maksud suaminya itu, ia pun memerah. Dan hanya bisa mengangguk.

Mereka di tepi sungai yang warnanya sudah dipantuli oleh cahaya oranye, saling meluk dan tesenyum dan mencoba meraih kebahagiaan, seperti sungai yang selalu maju walau ada batu-batu yang menghalangi, seperti sungai yang riaknya selalu mengalir, mengalami perubahan dan bergerak terus menerus untuk maju, maka Sasuke dan Sakura pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Karena tidak ada manusia yang bisa masuk ke sungai yang sama untuk kedua kalinya, jika ia kembali masuk, maka ia ataupun sungai pasti sudah berubah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **Curcol Ganterng:**

 **AHAHAHAHAHAH ... akhirnya tamat, banyak amat wordnya sumpah, benar-benar gak berabakat buat OS saya ini. hiks.**

 **Ah, alurnya gaje ya maap banget tapi Erza tetap suka perkataan Filosofnya hehe.**

 **Itu aja deh, salam sayang dari istri Itachikoi,**

 **zhaErza**


End file.
